<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You wanna play, tough guy? by SoupySoupTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347922">You wanna play, tough guy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupySoupTime/pseuds/SoupySoupTime'>SoupySoupTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Comedy, Drinking, Just Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupySoupTime/pseuds/SoupySoupTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual tension between Kuroo and Bokuto became unbearable, so they did something about it.</p><p>Or</p><p>Is there a word like bromance but for sex?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You wanna play, tough guy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jesus abandoned me a long time ago</p><p>Maya if you find this, you're not allowed to read it, you're too innocent, go to sleep</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stumbled through the door of their shared apartment together, not breaking apart from eachother even for a second. The shared air in between them was getting so hot, so stuffy, it was unbearable, and yet so addictive. They needed more, <i>so much more.</i></p><p>Kuroo pushed the door shut behind him with one arm, immediately reconnecting it to the burning body pressed flush to him, not wasting even a moment of touching, pulling, gripping, grinding. As the door slammed shut, Bokuto pushed him back, cornering him without breaking the hot, desperate kiss. They kept breathing eachother's air, panting and gasping into eachother's mouths in sync with their hips grinding into one another dizzily, smelling and tasting the alcohol on eachother's lips and skin.</p><p>Bokuto released Kuroo's hips from his steady grip, letting them glide over his stomach gently, forgetting the sense of urgency for a brief moment. He let his fingertips slide over his abdomen, up his chest and over his shoulders, catching his eye and not letting it go from his stare. His fingers travelled down Kuroo's long arms and onto his wrists, gripping them strongly enough to leave bruises, using them to lift Kuroo's arms all the way up over his head, pinning him to the door. His eye didn't leave Kuroo's once.</p><p>"We playin' or something, huh Bo?" the captive said breathlessly, his lips pulled in a playful smirk. Oh, he tried sounding sober and dominant, he truly did, but no man is immune under Bokuto's steady grip that can make anyone's knees weak. It was detectable, by the slightest of trembles in his voice, that he was no exception.</p><p>"You <i>wanna</i> play, tough guy?" It was now Bokuto's turn to smirk lewdly, cutting Kuroo off in his dark chuckle by immediately recapturing his plump lips, bloody red since the cab ride.</p><p>Kuroo's arms, now controlled by a mind of their own, found the back of Bokuto's neck. They were thrilled to have found many soft, frosty strands - ideal for pulling in maddening hunger.</p><p>So that is exactly what they did, combing through the silver locks, gripping possesively to the point of inducing that <i>perfect</i>, delectable pain you can almost <i>taste</i> on the tip of your tongue. So bitter, and yet so, <i>so sweet</i>.</p><p>Bokuto's head tilted backwards slightly, letting him release a low, rumbling growl from the back of his throat. And, oh, was he rewarded by exposing his neck this way - Kuroo's lips connected to the sensitive skin in the matter of seconds, already sucking and biting and pulling it between his teeth playfully. He attacked the thick pulsing point, elicting a string of trembling sighs from Bokuto's lips.</p><p>"Ha-ah, fuck" he barely managed to spill in between pants and grinds in rythm.</p><p>"Hmmm" Kuroo mumbled, encouraging Bokuto to say whatever is on his mind, even though he could of guessed, since the same word was the only thing occupying his spinning head right now.</p><p>"Bedroom, <i>now</i>" Bokuto said hoarsely.</p><p>"Please" Kuroo confirmed quickly through a pant.</p><p> </p><p>The trip through two rooms and a hallway didn't witness even one moment where the two bodies separated. They were breathing rapidly and stumbling clumsily over their own feet, soft giggles following them through the space as they moved. The moment they reached the bedroom door, their lips disconnected, and they allowed themselves to regain their breaths. Kuroo once again found himself leaning on the door, his hand fumbling by his side for a moment or two in a successful attempt of finding the doorknob blindly and clicking the door open, stepping backwards into the bedroom - his gaze holding Bokuto's steadily. The second they both entered the room, their lips pulled into playful smirks again, their movements completely out of their control. Bokuto stood only three steps away from Kuroo who was in the middle of the room, just by the edge of Bokuto's bed. He kept his smirk on as he slowly, <i>too</i> slowly, pushed the door behind himself to a shut.</p><p>The room was so quiet, only their ragged breaths breaking the comfortable, warm silence surrounding them. The air felt almost as if it were electrified, anticipation hanging in the air heavily.</p><p>Bokuto took one step forward, and Kuroo mirrored him, taking one step back. Bokuto's lip quirked suddenly at the movement, and he decided to test it again. He took another step towards his prey, and just as his foot moved, so did Kuroo's, but backwards again, only inching closer to the edge of the mattress. He wore his smirk proudly, cocking his eyebrow tauntingly, as if he were saying,</p><p>
  <i>What are you gonna do about it?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>And Bokuto understood it - perfectly.</p><p>He immediately stormed forward, witnessing Kuroo make another tiny half-step backwards before the back of his knee hit the edge, making him sit down involuntarily and letting Bokuto throw his hands on his shoulders, pushing him down on his back. Bokuto instantly  hovered over him, climbing the bed with his knees at both sides of Kuroo's hips, straddling him.</p><p>Kuroo stared right up into the golden eyes above him that were gazing right back down at him intesively. He gasped,</p><p>"Fuck" as those soft, hot lips fell onto his own again. Bokuto tilted his head to the right, deepening the already impossibly deep kiss, this time allowing his wet tongue to slip between the both pairs of lips into Kuroo's hot mouth, making the man underneath join in his own tongue flat against Bokuto's. The intrusion drew out a long, deep moan out of both of them, their hips immediately reacting in reflex motion, grinding their hardening groins against eachother fluently.</p><p>They kept on kissing, twisting their tongues against eachother and rolling their hips together for what felt like sweet eternity, until their faces felt so hot and their chests felt so tight with the lack of oxygen that they needed at least a few seconds to finally fill their lungs.</p><p>Bokuto lifted his face to see Kuroo's own expression, and <i>oh dear lord</i>. His eyes were hooded in haze and his pupils were so dialated in hunger that they ate away the entirety of the iris, leaving only a tiny colored ring visible. A red blush was spilled over his cheekbones and up to the tips of his ears, and his lips were so red and plump and juicy and wet with saliva, they looked <i>so tasty,</i> he needed more.</p><p>So he took himself some more, kissing his lips again with equal energy like only seconds ago. Kuroo gasped,</p><p>"Bo, c-come on... please" his fingers found the round of Bokuto's ass, squeezing the soft flesh harshly, making him grind into him again.</p><p>Bokuto's head dropped down into the crook of Kuroo's neck, letting his hands guide the movements of his hips.</p><p>"Ohhh... <i>god</i>" he moaned into Kuroo's shoulder.</p><p>"Can't wait- ah- anymore, Bo... want you in me" he stuttered breathily into his friend's ear.</p><p>Bokuto kissed the shell of Kuroo's ear hotly, and then gently bit his earlobe, pulling it between his teeth and then realeasing it,</p><p>"No more waiting" he whispered directly into his ear, making him shudder with the shiver that ran down his spine.</p><p>Bokuto pushed himself off Kuroo with his hands on either side of his shoulders. He kissed him hard one more time and stood up from the bed a bit too fast, stumbling backwards slightly as he lost his balance. Kuroo chuckled,</p><p>"Slow down, bro," he turned to lie on his side, "I ain't going anywhere."</p><p>Bokuto regained his footing, and then chuckled as he opened the drawer,</p><p>"You better not." He began fumbling through the container until he found what he was looking for. Bokuto pushed drawer to a shut, placing the bottle of lube and a couple of condoms on the night stand.</p><p>Kuroo began, "U-uh, Bo-"</p><p>Bokuto's looked at his friend with his eyebrows raised slightly.</p><p>"Yeah? What's wrong?"</p><p>Kuroo swallowed thickly, "We uh, we won't be needing <i>those</i>" he said quetly, nodding his head towards the object.</p><p>Bokuto looked down and picked up condoms from the table again.</p><p>"These? You... don't wanna- ?"</p><p>Kuroo interrupted him, shaking his head, "No, no, I wanna... b-but..."</p><p>As Kuroo trailed off, his blushed cheeks blushing even a darker shade, realisation suddenly washed over Bokuto, and he chuckled lowly,</p><p>"Ohh, is that so, huh? You really <i>do</i> wanna play, don't ya?" He dropped away the condoms and climbed on top of Kuroo again. Their lips reattached instantly in a needy, wet kiss, continuing where they left off.</p><p>Kuroo's hand slid towards Bokuto's hips, and slowly slithered under the hem of his shirt, tracing his fingertips up, and up his soft skin, until Bokuto lifted himself off again on his knees, only to peel his shirt off quickly and throw it away behind him. When Kuroo's fingers found his skin again, they glided over his stomach, his firm abs, and traced the v-line downwards, until his digits were set on the buckle of his belt. Bokuto was staring him down, still on his knees, straddling him - his skin prickling with pleasure every time Kuroo's fingertips grazed over it. Kuroo started unbuckling his belt, freeing his pants from it and discarding it somewhere by the bed.</p><p>Bokuto shifted around to drop his pants over his hips and down to his ankles, stepping out of them quickly and then returning to hover over his friend. It was his turn to let his palms travel over Kuroo's chest, quickly finding the buttons that were to blame for Kuroo still not being naked. So Bokuto solved this problem swiftly: he gripped each side of Kuroo's black button down shirt over his chest and pulled in opposite directions, literally <i>ripping</i> the cloth off, sending two or three buttons in the air, making Kuroo gasp in surprise. The look on his face made Bokuto grin dangerously, as he pulled the cloth toward himself, making Kuroo sit up so that he can peel the ripped fabric off his arms and throw it away. Their lips reconnected as Bokuto lowered his frend onto his back again, continuing the steady rythm they began with - breathing in eachother's hot air, brushing their lips together and pressing against eachother. Bokuto started rolling his hips again, making the man under him groan in relief as his eyes rolled back into his skull.</p><p>"Ohhh... <i>fuck</i>... Bo..."</p><p>"I got you" he didn't even need to hear the end of the plea before he whispered the reassuring words. He pulled Kuroo's pants off his legs and climbed back over him, but only to eye level with the tent in his boxers. He looked up to find two half-opened eyes on a wrecked, blushed face, looking back at him. Without breaking eye contact, he pulled the waistband of the black underwear between his teeth, and dragged it all the way down to his knees after freeing Kuroo's cock and letting it bounce into the air. He hissed as cool air came in contact with the hot skin. Kuroo watched Bokuto pull the boxers off his legs completely, and toss them aside, before freeing himself from the underwear as well.</p><p>"Like what you see?" Bokuto smirked at Kuroo when he noticed the impressed stare.</p><p>"Fuck yeah" Kuroo rasped without missing a beat. And without breaking the stare as well.</p><p>"God... c'mere" Bokuto fell back on Kuroo, and was immediately rewarded with a long, dragged moan from Kuroo, as their aching lengths glided over eachother. He didn't stop sliding over Kuroo when he reached with his right hand blindly, grabbed the lube bottle and even squirted a generous ammount of it onto his fingers. When he did stop, though, Kuroo whined in desperation.</p><p>"Such a little brat..." Bokuto whispered with a smirk, while smearing the lube over his fingertips to warm it up.</p><p>With his clean hand, he pushed Kuroo's thighs apart, still not looking away from the eyes that kept looking in his own. Kuroo's lips were wet with spit and slightly parted, letting out little shallow pants. His thighs were vibrating with anticipation, his head was spinning, and not just because of the alcohol that was running through his veins. God, Kuroo wanted this for so long. He literally can't comprehend how this didn't happen sooner. The flirtatious looks and comments on the court and everywhere else really. The groans of frustration from their friends, which they received when they got sick of the obvious sexual subtext in their conversations. The subtle touches on their necks, biceps', lower back, their thighs. It was always so obvious that they wanted to sleep with eachother - everyone knew it, including themselves - and yet there was always that dreadful fear of <i>change</i>, of the unknown. <i>What if</i> the other one wants something more? <i>What if</i> the other one doesn't want it at all, and this was only a narcissistic delusion? <i>What if, what if, what if</i>... Well, no more. This one party, one night out with all of their frieds, a few rounds of swaying on the dance floor, <i>many</i> shots of tequila, and here they are. Clawing at eachother's skin, biting the tension away, pulling on eachother's hair and breathing in the stuffy, hot air surrounding them.</p><p>Said air though, got punched right out of Kuroo's lungs when the first thick digit pushed past his tight entrance. It didn't slip in easily, but Bokuto distracted Kuroo with open-mouthed neck kisses over the thick pulsing vein. Kuroo started breathing through his nose, trying to concentrate on relaxing.</p><p>After a few minutes of sharp breaths and neck kisses that turned Kuroo's brain into mush, Bokuto's finger was already knuckle deep past Kuroo's entrance. Bokuto moved from his neck, up his jaw and behind his ear, depriving him of all thinking possibilities. His eyes just kept rolling back and his jaw was slack, lapping for air to fill his lungs, unsuccessfully. After he moved his finger around and decided it's time to push further, he pulled it out and set another finger next to it, to lay flat on the entrance. He pressed his lips to Kuroo's hotly and in the same time he pushed both digits inside, making Kuroo gasp. He felt the stretch - it was <i>there,</i> but it wasn't painful. Quite the opposite. It took some time for him to adjust to the sensation, but soon, he was already squirming, desperate for more. So Bokuto pushed his fingers apart, stretching Kuroo with one finger on each wall of his insides. He scissored, and pushed, and turned his fingers around while imitating the movement with his tongue inside Kuroo's mouth. He reveled in the soft gasps and involuntary jerks of Kuroo's hips. The gasps soon turned into literal <i>sobs</i> of desperation. Kuroo's hands were clutching onto Bokuto's arms, shoulders, his hair and neck, anything he could reach. When Bokuto decided he was ready for the final digit, he pulled the other two fingers out and joined the third one with them, pushing inside carefully, listening to a long, <i>long</i> moan that ripped through Kuroo's throat. Bokuto started moving the new stretch slowly, gradually speeding up his pace, until his hand was ramming in and out of poor, trembling Kuroo underneath him. He was panting, moaning loudly, he was drenched in sweat and his bangs were sticking to his forehead. This observation was followed by a thought Bokuto wasn't even aware of, until it crossed his mind.</p><p>
  <i>I wanna make him sweat even more.</i>
</p><p>Bokuto shifted slighly, only so his hand is entering in by a degree sharper angle. And oh, does this one degree make all the difference. His middle finger now <i>finally</i> grazed roughly over Kuroo's prostate, which latter wasn't expecting, so he yelled out and jerked forward with his hips, his hand gripping Bokuto's arm even stronger. Bokuto smirked and kept hitting the sensitive spot over and over again, dragging out the feeling of overwhelming pleasure for as long as possible, before Kuroo warned him,</p><p>"B-Bokuto, st- I can't, s-stop" he barely managed to moan by this point, and Bokuto retracted his fingers carefully, immediately straightening up and starting to examine Kuroo's face, looking for any signs of pain.</p><p>"Did I hurt you? You okay baby?" he rushed with genuine concern in his voice, and in his eyes. Kuroo laughed,</p><p>"You almost" a pant, "almost made me cum Bo" he rasped through a smile, ignoring the fuzzy feeling in his chest that came at the sound of Bokuto saying the pet name.</p><p>Bokuto sighed in relief and let out a breathy laugh himself. After a moment, he looked back into Kuroo's eyes. And he was looking back.</p><p>"I'm good now" Kuroo said quietly, a little grin on his face. He looked so exhausted and wrecked, looked like he could pass out in any moment. It made Bokuto's gut turn.</p><p>He mounted Kuroo again, brushing their lips together.</p><p>"You sure?" he whispered against his skin, his fingers combing through black hair soothingly. Kuroo hummed in approval and nodded ever so slightly. Bokuto breathed out through his nose and nodded as well, as he gripped Kuroo's jaw with his left hand, forcing his mouth open to slip his tongue back into it. Kuroo moaned as his eyes rolled back again, and pressed his tongue flat against Bokuto's hot one. They started rolling against eachother again, in sync with their panting and kissing. Bokuto pushed himself slightly off his friend, his hips not stopping their movement. Kuroo's hands fell next to his head, gripping the bedsheets underneath. Bokuto reached out again to take the lube, uncapping the bottle and squirting the liquid over Kuroo's and his own length, making them both hiss with the sensation. Then, he lowered his cock with his hand and pressed it's head against Kuroo's slick entrance. Kuroo's legs were spread apart and bowed, one of them over Bokuto's forearm. He looked Kuroo in the eye and he looked... animalistic. Like a predator would look at it's prey - hunger washing over his face, and some positive kind of <i>fear</i> washing over Kuroo's. His breathing was laboured, his heart racing as he anticipated the next burning sensation of stretching. He gritted his teeth and hissed when the thick head of Bokuto's cock pushed past the ring, still tight despite the thorough loosening earlier.</p><p>Luckily for Kuroo, Bokuto went easily, pushing in with only the head, no matter how amazing it must have felt.</p><p>And, <i>oh, sweet fuck</i>, did it feel amazing. It was so tight, so hot and wet for him, he barely managed to keep his hips still from jerking forward, and his breathing even. He closed his eyes and focused on the deep <i>inhales</i>, and then long <i>exhales</i>, giving Kuroo more time to adjust to the stretch.</p><p>Then, he heard Kuroo pant,</p><p>"Move, please move, <i>please Bo</i>"</p><p>"Already? You sure?" he asked, smirking because of Kuroo's tone. His voice was so hoarse and his breathing so uneven, this was too hot to handle.</p><p>He was going to keep screwing with him for a little longer, but then, Kuroo actually <i>sobbed</i> with desperation and gripped the bedsheets even tighter, his hips jumping on their own, sucking Bokuto in further, making him moan. He realised how much Kuroo needes friction now, so he gripped his other hip, now Kuroo's both legs resting over Bokuto's forearms. Bokuto pushed himself forward, <i>slowly</i>, sinking deeper and deeper into Kuroo, whose jaw was hanging open, with a moan stuck in his throat. He kept sinking, inch by inch, and he moaned loudly, because it felt good, <i>so good</i>, so tight, so hot, until his cock was buried in Kuroo completely. He was barely able to fill his lungs at this point, licking his lips and looking at Kuroo when he finally released the choked moan that was stuck in his throat. And it was loud, and desperate, and every last bit as hot as the tight hole that was surrounding Bokuto right now.</p><p>Moments of ragged breathing passed before Kuroo's hands dropped onto Bokuto's on his hips and <i>gripped</i> tightly. Bokuto got the hint, and he sunk his fingernails into hot skin, pressing with his thumb roughly, and inching slowly out of Kuroo's heat, elicting another sob from him. He didn't move his hands off Bokuto's, only gripping stronger when Bokuto's cock was almost all the way out, only his head remaining inside. Bokuto waited a moment.</p><p> </p><p>And then, he <i>rammed</i>. </p><p>He pushed forward with such <i>force</i>, that he punched all the air out of Kuroo, who couldn't even gasp in surprise, but only clutch and claw on Bokuto's hands on his hips. Bokuto pulled back again and drove back inside with that same force, and then again and again, not giving Kuroo even a moment to breathe in, only allowing him to throw his head backwards and hang his mouth open silently. It felt so good, the sound of his thighs slapping against the wet skin beneath him, not stopping even for a moment. His thighs were already burning with the force of his thrusts, probably because he barely had a moment or two to sit down the entire day. This didn't stop him, though. He kept his brutal pace until he sped up slightly, trapping his bottom lip with his teeth. He heard Kuroo finally inhale deeply and then, the sweetest of moans have started.</p><p>"Ahh, ah- Bo- Bo, feels so <i>good</i>-"</p><p>"Ah, fuck baby" Bokuto moaned and kept pounding restlessly. There is no way in hell he will last, the friction felt so good, the pleasure was clouding his mind. He was losing his focus on lasting because it was so hot around him, and the lewd sounds Kuroo was making - the moans, the whines, the gasps and soft sobs were not helping his situation at all. All he knew was Kuroo, all he felt was this impossibly hot <i>tightness</i> and overwhelming pleasure and Kuroo, everything was <i>Kuroo</i>.</p><p>"Fuck, <i>fuck</i>" he lifted Kuroo's hips slightly with his thighs underneath, and then kept railing the poor, moaning mess sprawled out on his bed. Kuroo's fingers closed around Bokuto's wrists and pulled him forward and down onto him, immediately capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Their teeth clashed, tongues slipping past eachother's lips as they panted hot air into eachother's mouth. The hot, desperate mess of a kiss ended when Kuroo moaned loudly, and threw his head back. Bokuto looked at him and saw his face, twisted in an expression of pure ecstasy - his eyebrows knotted together and his lips parted, breath once again stuck in his throat.</p><p>"Ah- ah- Bo- I'm gonna-" he struggled, gripping Bokuto's shoulders, digging his heels into his back, and holding onto <i>dear life</i> as Bokuto kept pounding into him mightily.</p><p>"Not yet" Bokuto ordered, "one more thing- <i>fuck</i>- gotta do one more thing baby- then you can cum for me" he rasped.</p><p>"Fuck, please, <i>please</i> baby" Kuroo whined desperately. He now had tears of pleasure pooling in corners of his eyes.</p><p>"One more thing baby" Bokuto repeated, ignoring Kuroo's begging, and then, he placed his hands under Kuroo's thighs and slowed to a stop. He put Kuroo's legs over his shoulders and grabbed him by his hips.</p><p>He looked into Kuroo's eyes smugly and as he smirked, he saw Kuroo's eyes widen.</p><p>He pulled out almost completely again and then <i>slammed</i> back in, this time pressing into Kuroo's prostate perfectly with his head, making Kuroo shout as his back arched violently.</p><p>"There it is" he smiled, and then repeated the movement, hitting the bundle of nerves perfectly again, depriving Kuroo of air as he moaned long and rasped. He slid back again and slammed inside, again and again, ramming the moaning mess underneath him to the point of screaming. Tears were running down Kuroo's cheeks and the only thing he was able to do was <i>scream</i> and moan and sob and drag his fingernails down Bokuto's arms, leaving angry red stripes over his biceps and shoulders.</p><p>"O-oh <i>fuck</i> Kuroo" Bokuto growled when he felt that familiar, warm sensation pooling in his lower belly - and that is what did it for Kuroo. Hearing his own name from the man railing into him relentlessly, and one, two, three pushes against his prostate, and-</p><p>"Oh, oh my- g- <i>B-Bokuto! Fuck!</i>" Kuroo yelled out as his back arched in the same moment he felt Bokuto's cock throb against his prostate, deep inside of him. He heard, somewhere distant, Bokuto shouting his name, and he felt a swollen cock get buried, beating deep inside of him before he felt hot, thick cum filling him up and painting his walls. His vision went white and he felt hot, dizzying pleasure that had his mind spinning with the hardest, most intense orgasm he ever experienced.</p><p>The throbbing cock kept beating inside of him, and just as he regained conciousness and became aware of it, the deep, raspy moans of pleasure were gone and got replaced with heavy breathing, one that matched his own. His throat was so sore, he must have been yelling longer through his orgasm than he was aware. Wouldn't even be surprised if he blacked out there for a second, this was insane.</p><p>Kuroo's heart was still threatening to jump out of his chest but it was definitely beating slower than a moment before, his breathing slowly steadying, just like Bokuto's. He didn't even notice when he spilled all over his own stomach and chest - yeah he definitely blacked out for a brief moment.</p><p>Bokuto slowly, <i>slowly</i> pulled out, gasping because of the friction over his hypersensitive cock. He slipped out of Kuroo and fell on his back right next to him.</p><p>They were both silent for a couple of minutes, trying to regain their breath. Bokuto tilted his head and looked at Kuroo, whose eyes were barely open, his lips parted slightly as he licked them before he spoke,</p><p>"Nice" he said smirking and nodding his head, and he said it in that recognisable <i>meme voice</i>, and he made Bokuto laugh out loud.</p><p>"Nice? No more words in that mush of a brain anymore? I literally <i>fucked your brains out</i>?" Bokuto laughed.</p><p>"Dunno what're ya talking about bro, you must be drunk or something" Kuroo said smugly, now turning his face towards Bokuto, who was still laughing.</p><p>They looked at eachother, and Bokuto's eyes travelled towards Kuroo's chest.</p><p>"You have, uh, in the drawer" he nodded towards the nightstand by his bed, and really, he'd say <i>tissues</i> if he remembered the word at the moment. Too tired, brain out of function.</p><p>"What" Kuroo squinted, obviously going through the same experience as Bokuto.</p><p>Bokuto lifted himself on his elbow and reached over Kuroo towards the nightstand, pulling the second drawer open and taking two tissues out. He didn't pass them to Kuroo, who was following Bokuto's movements and expected him to. He was still watching as Bokuto wiped the cum off his chest and belly and threw the wet tissues into the garbage can in the corner. He whistled in awe,</p><p>"Damn bro, you sure about volleyball? I've got like, at least two alternative professions for you right now" he joked.</p><p>"Yeah?" he sighed as he pulled discarded cowers over himself and his frend. "I got the basketball, but what's the second one?"</p><p>Kuroo looked at him without saying a word and smirked like an asshole he is.</p><p>"Bro, if you say pornstar, I <i>will</i> make you go to your room" Bokuto chuckled sincerely, looking away to hide his blush.</p><p>"Don't be modest" he yawned, as he turned on his stomach, his face still turned towards Bokuto. "Always so noble, aren't we."</p><p>Bokuto snorted, "Don't forget innocent."</p><p>"Virgins" Kuroo smirked, his eyes falling closed.</p><p>"Virgins" Bokuto approved, turning to his side, facing Kuroo and letting his exhaustion take over. He fell asleep soon after, but not before he heard Kuroo snore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was more than fun to write, it came to me at 4am so you'll understand if it sucked ass</p><p>Feel free to leave a comment! I love it when you guys tell me if you would have liked something better if it were written differently :)</p><p>Love ya! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>